Wireless communication has grown exponentially in the previous few decades. Wireless communication allows different type of messages, for example, SMS, MMS, Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) message, etc. to be transmitted between senders and receivers.
These different type of messages are to be processed differently before they are delivered to the receiver. For example, a SMS message has to be billed based on the receiver information, for example location of the receiver, etc. At present the different type of messages are routed through the same routing path. This leads to delay in identifying the processing to be applied for the different type of messages, which is undesirable.